Dread Patrol
Dread Patrol is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place on the Dreadnaught as part of the quest The Vanguard's Hand. It is only playable once by the same Guardian, and it unlocks the Dreadnaught as an open Patrol area. Objectives *Place Intelligence Beacon *Scout Skirmish *Place Race Beacon *Race for Data *Place Taken Hunt Beacon *Destroy Taken *Defeat the Taken Champion Transcript All dialogue is spoken through the Ghost's comms. {Loading screen} *'CAYDE-6': So Zavala was here a while ago. Gave this big speech about how proud he is, how well the Dreadnaught campaign went, and... you know how he gets. Anyway, he gave me a list here: "set up locations for patrol beacons." We need them planted and tested if we're going to get that tub under control. You plant them, you test them. I'll keep you company. {Gameplay} *'CAYDE': Right. First on the list is an intel beacon. Helps us get the lay of the land, gives us updates on troop movements, skirmishes, and the like. You've got the marker. Go do your thing. The Guardian moves toward the marker at the Hull Breach and plants a beacon into the ground. It starts beeping as it powers on. *'CAYDE': Okay, the beacon signal is coming in loud and clear! Ah, in fact, I've already got a ping. Marking a hot zone for you. Go get a look at the fighting. See what you can see. A waypoint appears for the Guardian, on a ledge very high above the floor. The Guardian makes the climb and surveys the view of the battle. *'CAYDE': Data's good! Second marker should've been downloaded to your Ghost. Intel beacons are Ikora's favorite, by the way. Never met a woman who appreciated ambient temperature and energy readings as much as she does. The Guardian heads to the Mausoleum and plants a beacon at the marker underneath the bridge. *'CAYDE': The marker's up and running. The eggheads love these scoot-and-scan missions. I just like 'em as an excuse to stretch the old legs. I'm feeding you data for a new nearby energy spikes. Get moving! The Guardian heads to several markers to accumulate energy charges. *'CAYDE': I was gonna send you off with a pithy joke, but Eris started droning on about the pathways into Darkness or some damn thing. Got distracted. Anyway, one more beacon to go, if you'd be so kind. The Guardian continues to the Hall of Souls and plants the third beacon at the marker. *'CAYDE': Beacon is hot. Yeah, that's a good signal. I'm getting some data on Taken patrols around the ship. We've already got a hot spot on the board. Go clear out that blight, Guardian. The Guardian makes their way to the Trenchway. Several Taken blights appear, spawning numerous Taken. The Guardian eliminates them all. Balvog, Shield of Oryx appears, and the Guardian kills it. *'CAYDE': And that's a Taken pack all cleaned out. Good work. (chuckles) You know, Zavala gets all cranky if you "have more important things to do" than plant beacons. Not a problem today! Come on back. {Mission ends} Trivia *Cayde's mention of "pathways into Darkness" is a reference to Bungie's first major game, Pathways into Darkness. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions